


by your side

by Yuzacku



Series: The One-Year Book of 2019 [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Starfighter (webcomic) AU, sleepy sensual cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzacku/pseuds/Yuzacku
Summary: Following the prompt "imagine your OTP cuddling together naked; not even sexually." I sort of bent the rule a little, but what's life without a little gay pining? Starfighter is (c) HamletMachine!





	by your side

This is... this was new. Cloud had spent plenty of time with Zack since becoming his partner, but... understanding that he liked to sleep in the buff was something completely different from sleeping in the buff with him.

They both had heard the rumors -- about the team of the Reliant. Sleeping -- or, making love as a Fighter and Navigator pair was something they both weren't ready for. It was a commitment that would either better their skills, or ruin it -- and that's... apparently why they settled for pushing their beds together. Which lead to Cloud against Zack's chest every night, feeling the shape of his muscles and the roughness of his scars of gashes long past... He had done this for the last 13 days -- so he was used to it. 

What was different was that Cloud got the courage to do away with his boxers, and was now running his hand against Zack's abs as he was only being kept awake by his own loud, beating heart... he loved how Zack's imperfect battle-worn chest felt to the touch... 

"Mmm..." Zack mumbled, turning around to give Cloud a sleepy smile. "Like what'cha see, Spikey?" 

Cloud felt his face warm up and his heart in his throat. Oh, god, he was still awake.


End file.
